


Louder Than Boom

by arishoking



Series: One Small Step [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Families of Choice, Friendship, Relationship Advice, Turians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arishoking/pseuds/arishoking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His interest in her now seems out of place and odd, and she needs a second opinion. An opinion of someone who has more experience with turians, or someone who has more experience in dating another species, or someone who has more experience in dating in general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder Than Boom

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have a series. I can't angst very well, so this will be gossipy friendship building stuff, getting various companions' opinions on the matter of Shepard and Sparatus. Garrus and my Shep have a brosis relationship, and this will be updated as I write conversations. 
> 
> [Here's my Shepard](http://seherons.tumblr.com/post/40383249473/fic-reference-for-my-shepard), if you'd like to see her. I can't stop staring at her waist when she's in this uniform, I'll be honest.

If you asked Shepard how she felt about Sparatus a year ago, well – she couldn’t have answered because she was still being rebuilt. The point is that had she not been forced to look at him differently she’d have only seen the same resentful turian diplomat. Even on the rare times they saw eye to eye it seemed like angry was his default setting.

His interest in her now seems out of place and odd, and she needs a second opinion. An opinion of someone who has more experience with turians. 

“Garrus, can I speak with you?” Shepard pokes her head around the cannon he’s working on, hoping to get him at a time when his calibrations aren’t too sensitive to be interrupted.

“Sure, just trying some stuff. What’s up?” Garrus asks, making a few taps on the display he’s facing before it closes. Shepard was okay with asking him in theory, and it sounded like a good idea, but as he stands to face her it seems really awful. 

Is it normal for turians to ask people that can hardly stand each other out? She can’t very well ask that, she thinks.

“So, a strange thing happened to me yesterday night after we all headed back to the Normandy, and I want your opinion on it.” She wonders if anyone mentioned anything to him; Liara asked what the councilor wanted when Shepard went to speak with her, and Traynor seemed concerned, and scuttlebutt is faster than the Normandy herself.

“Does this have anything to do with the councilor’s visit? Liara wanted me to talk to you,” Garrus shrugs, “but I figured if you wanted to talk you’d talk,” he adds, standing steady and waiting for her to continue.

For a moment Shepard is silent, because he’s her longest and best friend, and she appreciates him so much. “Yeah, you were right. I’m not sure how to say it in a way that’ll make it less shocking, so I’m just going to,” Shepard waves her hand between them, and watches as he raises his browplate. 

Except she doesn’t know what to say, so the silence stretches. “Shepard, I’m free for the afternoon, but I have a feeling you have more important things to do than to stand here and not talk.” Garrus leans against the barrel of the cannon, and seems amused by her speechlessness.

“Fine, wise guy, here’s my issue: I think Councilor Sparatus is interested in me, because he wants to have lunch. Or dinner,” Shepard says, and watches his eyes widen.

“That’s…not what I expected, I’ll be honest,” Garrus allows, and straightens up. “It’s not a professional meeting?” Between the two people who got to put a bullet into Udina, she can hear it in his tone.

“I’m thinking both?” Shepard replied, and then lifts her hand to waggle it between them. “I thought it’d be a working thing because he’s kind of a jackass, until he was kind of suave and weirdly charming, and then he kissed the back of my hand. I’m not too sure about turian politics, but I’m pretty sure that’s not how you ask someone to a professional lunch.”

“Shepard, are you all right?” Garrus asks hesitantly, like she’s worrying him. 

“I’m fine, Garrus. I just want to know, I don’t know, what to expect?” She’s looked around on the extranet, but she can’t find much on turian-human relationships outside of Fornax, and that’s not something she’s ready for.

“Do you mean what to expect if you have lunch, or what to expect if you refuse?” Garrus tries to clarify, frowning at her like she’s not making sense.

“I, well. So here’s the deal; I’ve already accepted a lunch invitation. I don’t know, Garrus, don’t look at me like that! I was honored when he asked, okay, and then curious. And impressed that he took the shot too, and,” Shepard trails off, shrugging. She looks at the cannon instead of meeting Garrus’ eyes.

“You have a thing for turians, Shepard?” Garrus asks, and Shepard’s startled into looking at him. The bastard is smirking at her.

“Shut up!” Shepard laughs, her cheeks warming. “Garrus, I have no idea. I mean, you’re like a brother to me, Kaidan and I aren’t happening after Horizon and I think he gets that now, and. I’m interested in Sparatus, and do want to learn more about him. I just don’t know how to date a turian?”

“You’ve just said I’m like a brother to you, so let me ask you this: do you have any idea how awkward it is to have someone you consider your best friend and a sister asking you for dating advice?” Garrus asks, pained and exasperated. 

“I’m – okay, I get that. But Garrus,” Shepard lets herself sound a little plaintive, “I’m just asking for some advice. You know I’d help you,” Shepard pouts, knowing he’ll feel guilty.

“Spirits, you actually want to date him,” Garrus is incredulous. “This isn’t a joke. You couldn’t stand each other and I’m pretty sure nothing’s changed, and now you’re going to,” Garrus stops, and puts a hand on her shoulder. “Shepard, I’ll give you advice on turians even though I’ll probably have nightmares about it, if you tell me what’s changed between you and the councilor. This has the potential to go very bad very quickly.” Garrus’ hand tightens on her shoulder, and her glare is useless against him. “Don’t look at me like that, I’m just trying to look out for you,” he insists, which she knows is the truth.

That’s fair, she thinks. “I couldn’t stand him mostly because I saw so much wasted potential, I guess. It never had to be antagonistic between us, and I know I had my share of causing provoking him, but he isn’t blameless either. He never gave me a chance though, you know? I’ve been working at him since I met him, and I feel like he’s finally seeing me. I’m finally seeing him, too, because I’ve always treated him as a politician who can’t hold a gun let alone fire one, which I know is wrong. We only want what’s best for our people, and we’re not enemies.” Shepard thinks about this as she watches him frown at her. “It’s sudden for me too, but I’m taking this as an opportunity to get a chance to know him. I want to.”

Garrus sighs, shakes his head, and mutters something to the Spirits under his breath. “Okay, I’m not understanding it, but I can at least appreciate that. I guess. So, what are you wondering?”

“I don’t know how to be attractive to turians? Humans, I get. What do you find attractive?” She’s blushing again. “Not you, obviously, sorry, but. In general.”

“Well, I’m,” Garrus scratches the back of his neck, obviously uncomfortable, and Shepard feels embarrassed. “James says humans like breasts?” He gestures at her chest, and Shepard crosses her arms self-consciously. “Turians are attracted to waists,” Garrus puts his hands on high on his hips, emphasizing his thinner waist. “A normal compliment would be about how your waist looks...supportive. You have a uniform like Dr. Chakwas, right? With, ah, with the white stripes up your sides?” Garrus asks, and his eyes glance nervously toward the Medbay.

“Yes,” Shepard says, glancing down at the same Alliance regs she’s always worn.

“Those really, um, accentuate a human’s waist. If you tell Chakwas this I’m telling Wrex you’re into turians,” Garrus says quickly, and Shepard’s relieved enough to laugh. “I’m serious. I’d never live it down, even though the age difference between her and I is probably comparable to the councilor and you,” Shepard glares at him, and just like that Garrus’ frown is threatening to return.

“It doesn’t matter, Garrus,” she says, a touch of reproach in her voice.

“I’m just letting you know, Shepard. And I’m not really sure what else. He might compliment your hair, since it’s the human equivalent of our fringe, and that’s another sort of compliment turians give each other. But Shepard, I don’t know how much help this is going to be. He asked you to lunch, and he knows you. At the risk of sounding trite, you should probably just be yourself.”

“Ugh,” Shepard says, unreasonably touched.

“Yeah, I know. To be honest, I don’t know who is crazier; you, for want to date him, or him for wanting to date you.” Shepard thwacks him in the chest, and he laughs as he fends her off. “I’m serious! You kill Reapers and thresher maws for a living. He makes people cry with his glares and intimidating command of the council space military.” Garrus squints at her. “On second thought, maybe this thing between you could work out.”


End file.
